


Photoset: Tea time

by fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen), kuzzzma



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Action Figures, Action figure photography, Action figure photoset with a plot, Dolls, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mysticism, Photography, Photoset, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Psychology, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, doll photography
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma
Summary: Кукольный фотосет на 10 фото.От внимания Рэя не укрылось, как напоследок он задержал взгляд прямо на столике, за которым расположился Аслан.Это было так странно, что опешил даже сам Аслан.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации), The Gentlemen Fandom Kombat 2020 - Level 4 - ББ_Квест (Макси)





	Photoset: Tea time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Мера хаоса](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884265) by [fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020), [Lisa_Lis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lis/pseuds/Lisa_Lis). 



> Иллюстрация к макси [«Мера хаоса»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884265/chapters/62897842)

  
[ ](https://imgur.com/IgMod5m.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/KbdtCXG.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/O34ZUXg.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/t20ZI2g.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/m21oCKk.jpg)

> От внимания Рэя не укрылось, как напоследок он задержал взгляд прямо на столике, за которым расположился Аслан.  
>  Это было так странно, что опешил даже сам Аслан

[ ](https://imgur.com/LNVzEV6.jpg)

***

[ ](https://imgur.com/xq88g8A.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/vd5bh43.jpg)

[](https://imgur.com/uG6vNEE.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/jM5WiIo.jpg)  



End file.
